


Carrie Fisher Got Us Together

by Worffan101



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astra writes fanfiction, Astra's fanfiction is ironic, Awkward Romance, Canon Gay Character, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In Memory of Carrie Fisher, MAXIMUM GAY, RIP Carrie Fisher, awkward gays, gay cuddles, goofy fluffy angst, happy holidays!, nerd references, or merry christmas or happy Hanukkah or whatever, she was the best, soft gay angst, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worffan101/pseuds/Worffan101
Summary: Secret Santa fic for @whoeverdares!  Prompt: "A morning person and a night alien are assigned as flatmates AU. There are a lot of things that could go wrong but, at the end of the day, opposites attract :)"Alex Danvers is a secret agent who gets up way too early, and Astra In-Ze a technically-on-probation former ecoterrorist Kryptonian who has never heard the term "bedtime".  These gay dorks fall in love and don't know it, but fortuantely there's a Carrie Fisher movie there to help them.Also all of National City's eligible bachelorettes want to be with Supergirl, but neither Alex nor Astra has the time to notice that.





	Carrie Fisher Got Us Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoeverdares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoeverdares/gifts).



> Hi, whoeverdares! We've never really interacted before but I got the prompt and it was a good prompt and I wrote this instead of doing finals. Don't worry, I still got most of my stuff in on time! 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy!

It all started innocently, Alex tries to tell herself. 

Astra was no threat when she was _asleep_ , after all, and Alex Danvers knows Kryptonians well enough to know that they woke up hungry, and was not cruel enough to treat Kara’s probably-evil ecoterrorist aunt with any less care than she’d treat Kara.  The care and feeding of Kryptonians was a delicate art, after all, and Alex was one of the few experts on the matter in the world. 

And so it was that Astra In-Ze woke up on her first morning on probation in Alex Danvers’s apartment to the smell of scrambled eggs.  She turned over, blinking owlishly, the red-sun cuffs on her wrists pumping energy into her cells to negate her powers, and Alex pretended that she hadn’t stood there for a full three minutes just watching the Kryptonian in the early-morning light. 

Besides, it was probably…was Alex _jealous_?  Jealous of Astra?  Well, she _was_ really good-looking…and strong…and her voice and touch made Alex’s entire body feel electrified…And yeah, she’d enjoyed it, but that was totally normal, right?  Astra was just a beautiful woman and Alex liked watching Kryptonians sleep or something. 

Astra devoured the eggs in seconds and attempted awkwardly to thank Alex.  Alex brushed it off, it had barely been any effort at all to crack a few more eggs, and besides, she was putting the extra food on the DEO budget anyway. 

The next morning, Astra woke to eggs with black pepper.  She demolished them in seconds and asked for more with just a hint of a pout. 

Something had to be done, because Alex was out of eggs and of course she wasn’t doing this because her heart skipped a beat whenever the General pouted at her, this was just basic decency (and it wasn’t like Astra could survive on other food, she might not _like_ that other food after all). 

So Alex drove thirty minutes out of the city for a Costco run, grabbed some large packages of black pepper and over three hundred eggs, and got back just in time for the end of her lunch break (J’onn had thankfully let her add up the lunch breaks from the past 3 days, without even making her beg and plead, since she’d forgotten to take them amid the excitement of testing the proposals Astra had made to stop Myriad’s effects if Non succeeded in activating it).  She had to enlist Kara’s help in getting all of the eggs into her new, expanded refrigerator (also on the budget, as a “Supply cabinet for the care and feeding of Kryptonians in DEO custody”) safely, but the look on Astra’s face when Alex fed her eggs with pepper was worth it.  

If Alex blushed when Astra thanked her profusely the next morning, and the morning after that, and the morning after that, she didn’t think anything of it.  She wasn’t attracted to Astra, after all.  She just took compliments with a blush, right? 

Bah.  Alex was a _professional_ at housing awkward aliens.  She could do this. 

A pity, then, that she seems to be completely failing to keep her cool as the weeks go on. 

***

Astra was not interested in women.  At least, not that way. 

She wasn’t! 

It was just that Agent Danvers was so…fiery, and passionate, and brave, and attractive, and her fervent sense of right and wrong was such a heady thing to experience as the Human convinced Astra to surrender, and the way she breathed as she slept was simply the most…

Alright, that wasn’t exactly the best defense, but Astra was certain that she was simply terrible at interpersonal interaction after spending decades in an interdimensional prison.  That made more sense, right? 

It had all started innocently.  On her first night of “probation” in her Human’s apartment, Alexandra had made Astra sit down on her couch and put a disk of some sort into a black computer of some kind beneath a large screen.  “Scoot over,” Alexandra insisted, and Astra did so, tucking her feet up on the couch as the Human spread a blanket over them. 

“This is a thing that I’ve done with Kara, when she was having trouble with a move or when she’s needed support.”  One of the cartons of cold substance on the table was handed to Astra, with a spoon.  “If you feel uncomfortable at any point, tell me and we can figure out something else to do or just put you to bed.” 

“Of course,” Astra replied, accepting the carton and utensil.  “How am I to use this?” 

“Sit back, eat your ice cream, and watch _Star Trek_ ,” Alexandra explained.  Astra popped the top off of her ice cream carton as Alexandra did, and dug in with her spoon…

 _Oh_.  She nearly bit the utensil in half.  Alexandra looked up at her gasp, and grinned at the wide-eyed Kryptonian. 

“Pretty good, huh?” 

“ _How do you eat anything else_?” 

“There are plenty of other things that taste good on Earth.  Besides, Rocky Road isn’t even the best kind of ice cream, wait until I get you Cherry Garcia.”  Alexandra pointed a control rod at the computer device.  “Enjoy that, and enjoy the show.” 

Astra did, in fact, enjoy the show.  Major Kira made blood flow to her face, Astra’s heart beating faster as her mind processed the woman’s lines in Alexandra’s voice, and the Kryptonian’s heart melted for Odo and his gruff determination.  She cheered internally when Captain Sisko saved the station and let out a single soft huff of humor at Doctor Bashir’s incredibly awkward flirtation with his lover Mr. Garak, wishing that they would wed and mate already.  She laughed at Quark’s antics and felt a powerful urge to cuddle Molly O’Brien, being reminded of Kara’s own time as an adorable child. 

When the last episode on the disc ended, Astra slowly became aware of the world around her once more.  Alexandra’s heartbeat was soft and slow in her ears, the Human’s breath puffing softly against Astra’s flowing hair as she nuzzled unconsciously into Astra’s shoulder. 

Astra’s own heart skipped a beat and doubled its rate.  Oh.  Oh, dear.  She was _not_ prepared for this. 

Hesitantly, she poked Alex’s shoulder gently with her free hand.  Alex mumbled something and her nose brushed Astra’s neck.  A burning sensation spread up the Kryptonian’s neck and face. 

“Alexandra?” she murmured.  Her response was barely audible. 

“…mmmh yeah Astra, whatever you want…”  The Human’s arm wrapped around Astra and squeezed gently.  Astra realized that maybe “wasn’t interested in women” was not _entirely_ an accurate way to describe herself.  _Oh, Rao._  

“Alexandra?” Astra tried again.  She got a ghost of breath on her neck, and nearly jumped out of her seat.  “Alexandra!” 

“Hmmh huh what?”  Alex jerked up and awake, shook her head, then blushed crimson and ripped her arm away from Astra, who felt momentarily sad at its loss.  “Oh god!  I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…” 

“I am alright,” Astra promised her Human.  Alexandra didn’t look entirely convinced, but nodded hesitantly. 

“What time is it?  Oh, hell, where did the time go?” 

“You were tired, and succumbed to sleep temporarily,” Astra supplied. Alex ran a hand through her hair and a breath puffed out.  Astra’s heart skipped a beat.  _Oh, Rao.  I cannot…I should not feel this way…_  

“Right.  I, uh…guess it’s bedtime, then.” 

“I will take your couch,” Astra offered.  “Kara told me that…” 

“No, I can’t make you do that,” Alex protested.  “I’ll take the couch, you can have my bed, until we can get a futon or something in here.” 

“But Alexandra…” 

“It’s fine, really, I’ve slept on worse!” 

Astra did not wish to hurt her—that is, the Human’s feelings, because Kara had made it clear how dear Alexandra was to her of course, so she acquiesced.  But as she lay there in the dark, staring at the ceiling and listening to Alexandra’s breathing and heartbeat slow, she decided that the invincible Kryptonian did not need the same soft bed that the fragile Human did. 

Alex tried to argue with Astra the next day about waking up in her bed and Astra sleeping on the couch, but thankfully, from Astra’s perspective, gave up soon thereafter and just let Astra shake her awake when she passed out on the couch so that Alex could return to her bed before trying to fall asleep again.  It wasn’t exactly convenient and she grumbled sometimes when waking up, but she assured Astra that it was an acceptable arrangement, so Astra didn’t push for fear of risking having to carry her to bed every night again. 

Carrying Alexandra to bed and tucking her in had caused many Strange Feelings to stir within Astra, after all.  And as the days turned into weeks, Astra realized that they weren’t going away. 

***

Alex gave Astra her first blueberry pancake shortly after Kara and James broke up amicably and the DEO successfully stopped Myriad with no casualties (Non and the remaining aliens having been either captured by Kara and the DEO or fled).  The Kryptonian looked like she’d tasted Heaven itself, and Alex momentarily imagined Astra moaning her name while making that face before she shoved that thought to the back of her mind and tried not to go completely red. 

They’d settled into routine; Alex, the morning person, got up and made breakfast for them early.  Astra ate her breakfast and profusely praised the food and thanked Alex (making Alex blush deep red without fail), they left for the DEO, and separated for the day.  When they got home, Alex cooked and blushed again and Astra praised her, sometimes cupping one of Alex’s hands in both of Astra’s for effect, which made Alex’s stomach do a somersault.  Astra, the (mostly) depowered evening Kryptonian, put Alex to bed after _Deep Space Nine_ and cleaned up the mess of ice cream after their bonding time.  Kara stopped by after a week and left trying very hard not to cackle for some reason. 

Alex has no idea what her sister sees, because Alex is just trying to be a very good friend to Astra and this is totally normal and friends definitely make special shopping trips to cook their friends their favorite breakfasts every morning.  (and even if she does feel something for Astra, Alex cannot be in love with the General, she can’t have these weird thoughts of kissing and cuddling the Kryptonian and she needs to _control_ herself, damn it…)

Besides, Alex is finally learning how to cook more things than enough scrambled eggs to feed a Kryptonian, so there are other benefits. 

***

The first night Astra couldn’t bear to wake Alexandra up after their “pop-culture training” so that she could put the Human to bed was the day Kara had gone temporarily missing after a fight with Livewire. 

Alexandra had stormed into the apartment, Astra following with some concern, after an extended argument with a miraculously-intact Kara about a medical checkup.  Despite visible (albeit extremely mild, barely what a Human would call a sunburn, really) electrical burns on her face, neck, and lips, as well as a charred skirt and still-smoldering fabric over her chest, Kara had refused treatment with increasingly desperate denial that there had been any serious damage to her person.  Finally, J’onn had put his foot down, and Kara had refused to consent to anything more invasive than some burn cream on her face. 

That evening, Alexandra huffed and muttered imprecations that Astra pretended not to hear all the way through making dinner (pasta with simple tomato sauce, and if it was overcooked a little Astra didn’t mention it and in fact praised the dish to the stars, because that was the polite thing to do and not because she liked the way her Human blushed as Astra complimented her cooking and _definitely_ not because Astra didn’t want her to fixate on Kara’s evasive behavior), and curled up into Astra almost the moment they’d sat down.  Astra was surprised, at first, but not upset…and as Alexandra’s breathing slowed (how she could sleep through the villainous Circle’s takeover of DS9 and Li Nalas’s dramatic sacrifice Astra has _no_ idea), Astra began to find her fingers wandering of their own accord…

And that’s where she is now, the credits rolling and her Human nuzzling into her side making soft snuffling noises on occasion as Astra’s fingers stroke gently through pixie-cut auburn hair.  Astra really should wake Alexandra, if the agent wakes up with a crick in her neck she will _not_ be happy, but something in her also can’t bear to shake the younger woman awake just so she can struggle to fall asleep again in her own bed. 

So she sits there, stroking her Human gently as long, strong-for-a-Human arms gradually curl around Astra and grip her, until she finally decides that she _must_ act even if Alexandra is angry with her over it. 

“Alexandra,” she murmurs. 

Alex’s nose digs into Astra’s left breast and the Human makes a snuffling sound.  Astra goes stiff, and her Human frowns in her sleep, muttering something incomprehensible. 

“Alexandra,” Astra tries again, voice hitching slightly.  “I must return you to your bed and put away the DVD…” 

“…mmh, yeah, Kara, she’s the best roommate…” 

“Alexandra…”  Astra raises her voice slightly.  “My brave Human, please, wake or I will have to carry you to your bed.” 

“…wish she wouldn’t wear the sexy catsuit, swear to god…”  Alex shifts and mutters something else that Astra doesn’t catch.  _Sexy catsuit_?  Astra dares not hope that that is a reference to her combat uniform. 

Her Human isn’t waking up, and Astra can’t even entertain the possibility of shaking her.  So carrying her it must be…

Astra steels herself, trying to calm her hammering heart.  Alex’s lips brush Astra’s breast as the Human shifts again, and the Kryptonian has to remind herself to breathe. 

“…mmh wish we could be more but I don’ wanna hurt her feelings…” 

Astra feels a pang of jealousy towards this mysterious woman, and forces herself to stand gently, carefully picking her Human up in her arms and letting Alex’s head rest on her shoulder.  The Human’s breath puffs against Astra’s neck, fine hairs springing up as Astra forces herself to float steadily into the bedroom. 

Astra pulls the bedding back with one toe, then gently lowers Alex onto the pillow.  Her Human whimpers and frowns in her sleep as Astra pulls back, and the General nearly loses her resolve, but no, she _must_ do this, for her Alexandra’s sake. 

“I love you,” she whispers, and kisses Alex on the forehead as she pulls the blankets up.  Then she leaves. 

Astra resolves to be Just Friends from now on, no matter what it takes.  She will not come in the way of Alexandra’s happiness, even if it breaks her heart. 

***

Alex reacted to Kara’s appearance on _OK!_ Magazine’s cover arm in arm with Lena Luthor by burning through 350 rounds of ammo and six power cells for her alien gun in the shooting range, then ordering pizza.  Astra meanwhile was entirely unhelpful, commenting on the CEO’s various attractive qualities as a mate and sustaining a heated text exchange with a very embarrassed and extremely defensive Kara, having stolen Alex’s phone to keep the Human and her sister from having a fight about _operational security_ and _secret identity caveats_ and _why we don’t give supervillains the chance to run facial recognition on Kara Danvers and Supergirl_. 

That evening, they sat on the couch, Alex grumpily chewing her pizza and Astra enthralled by Worf’s arrival on Deep Space Nine, and everything was normal right up until Alex, awake far later than usual thanks to her bubbling frustration and a terse exchange with Kara after successfully retrieving her phone, noticed Astra’s fingers curling gently through her hair, and felt her heart skip a beat. 

Astra’s fingers froze as Alex involuntarily tensed up.  Alex turned, and her wide-eyed alien roommate was pulling back like her fingers were scalded. 

“Alexandra, I apologize…” Astra began. 

“No, it’s…”  _It’s what?  Totally a normal friend thing?_   Alex _really_ didn’t want to hurt her second adopted Kryptonian, and frantically searched for a way to calm her down.  “It’s fine, really!” 

Astra looked suspicious.  “Truly?  I do not wish to offend…if that was not a friendly thing to do…” 

“No, it’s fine, friends do that all the time, really,” Alex lied.  _Damn it_.  Now she’d have to endure the fingers in her hair and avoid thinking impure thoughts for the rest of the night…  _Great job, Danvers._ She couldn’t risk making Astra uncomfortable, but…  _Why do you make this so hard for yourself?_  

“If you say so…” Astra sounded uncertain, but she wrapped her arm around Alex again and her fingers slowly, nervously dipped into Alex’s hair, bending a few strands away as Alex fought to avoid betraying her racing heartbeat and aching feelings. 

That night’s sleep wasn’t terribly restful, and Alex woke early feeling sweaty and disgruntled, angry that she’d awakened from a distressingly arousing dream involving Astra being her blind date to a romantic dinner and subsequent return to her apartment. 

“Fuck,” Alex muttered, and crabbily hauled herself out of bed, took a quick shower, and made apple-blueberry-cinnamon pancakes for the gorgeous—er, that is, the _perfectly normal and not attractive_ Kryptonian passed out on her couch.  Goddamn it, she needed to get these feelings under control…she couldn’t be attracted to or love or have feelings for her sister’s aunt, she’d probably ruin one of the only good stable relationships Astra has on this planet and all based on a misunderstanding of culture. 

Astra woke up the moment Alex put the pancake batter on the pan, and gave Alex the most desperately adorable puppy-dog eyes as she profusely thanked the agent for cooking for her again.  Alex only stammered a little bit as she accepted the thanks, then retreated to the bathroom to dunk her head under cold water and figuratively and literally armor up in her combat suit. 

Being Just Friends with Astra to avoid breaking her heart was going to be the death of Alex…

***

It is a week later when Astra discovers fanfiction. 

She didn’t intend to.  Astra was just using the Google (the local database search algorithm, a primitive design by Kryptonian standards) to search for “Are Bashir and Garak lovers on Deep Space Nine” and the first result was a “Fanlore” page called “Garak/Bashir”, which led her to a list of fan-fictions larger than some libraries. 

She was hooked immediately, drawn into a Bashir/Garak pizza-shop alternate-universe epic that had her on the edge of her seat all day, glued to her laptop in Alexandra’s lab.  Her Human checked on her about once an hour, but otherwise Astra was content and enthralled until Alexandra shook her by the shoulders to get her to look up long enough to return home. 

From there, Astra found multiple _Star Trek_ writing communities, a _Star Trek_ online game, and more.  She was growing tired of Doctor Bashir’s inability to realize his own attraction to Mr. Garak, and the unrequited tension between Kira and Odo, and decided that she’ll start with writing something with Odo the awkward superpowered alien and Kira the passionate, lethal, brilliant, but otherwise ordinary-humanoid heroine.  There was nothing, she insists two weeks into her journey as an author of fan-fiction to a giggling Kara, anything unusual about this at all.  Odo and Kira are a canon ‘ship’, after all, and romantic fan-fiction is _exceedingly_ popular, there is nothing strange about writing a story about them.  She re-watches episodes outside of her television nights with Alex and reads all of the _Star Trek_ novels that she can find to be certain to write the characters properly, so she really doesn’t understand what Kara finds so amusing. 

Her first review (“so cute!  Pls continue!”) is not quite like seeing her niece for the first time in decades, but it’s close.  Astra shrieks in glee and does a back-flip in midair in Alex’s lab, drawing the agent herself and several others running with guns ready, bewildered expressions on their faces as they behold the blushing Kryptonian. 

Alex doesn’t seem to find it as amusing as Kara, but she supports Astra’s exploration of Human culture, and so Astra ends up regularly staying up past midnight to write more fanfiction.  She comes up with an original character to write about, an alien from a new species with miraculous powers and advanced technology named Stella who is rescued from her quest of vengeance by a beautiful Starfleet officer named Cass, and almost stops writing when Cass (who bears no resemblance to Alexandra, obviously, they are _totally_ different people!  For one, Alexandra does not command a Starfleet vessel!) is called a “Mary Sue” (if anything it’s _Stella_ who’s the Mary Sue, she gets to love this perfect government ag—uh, Starfleet officer who’s perfect in every way that Astra can think of, who are these people anyway who would so insult Alexan—that is, _Astra’s work_?), but positive reviews calling the love story “adorable, keep going! :)” convince her to continue. 

Alexandra doesn’t pry too much, but listens on the occasions when Astra is brave enough to talk to her about the writing, and offers “That sounds neat” and “She sounds like a badass”-es that make Astra blush. 

They are still Just Friends, of course.  Astra is very sure of that.  Even if her heart beats faster whenever she sees her Human brush her hair behind her ear, or cook, or pinch her nose, or sigh, or lick her lips, or just stand around within Astra’s line of sight…

Astra has _discipline_ , though.  She will be Just Friends for Alexandra’s sake and these troublesome emotions will go away. 

Kara takes one look at a supremely nervous Astra’s first fanfiction with her Original Characters, manages with Herculean effort to keep a straight face until Cass-who-is-not-an-in-story-copy-of-Alexandra-no-really-Astra-swears appears and then starts shooting Astra Looks out of the corner of her eye.  She excuses herself at the first kissing scene and flees out the window, then texts ten minutes later saying that she’s in Lena Luthor’s apartment and she forgot they had dinner, but that Astra’s story is “totally fine and not weird at all”. 

Astra is suspicious, but tonight Alexandra is introducing her to _Star Wars_ and she is unable to question Kara further.  She tucks her feet up on the couch and leans in to Alexandra’s shoulder, and the Human wraps an arm around her and sighs, Alex relaxing into the couch and leaning her head against the top of Astra’s, fingers playing with the Kryptonian’s hair for once.  It is a completely normal, friendly embrace between roommates. 

Definitely. 

***

Alex is going to Hell for this. 

She’s just standing by the TV watching Astra sleep, and she can’t bring herself to _move_ because her Kryptonian is smiling all soft and gentle in her sleep, and Alex’s heart feels like it’s about to burst as she watches the General sigh softly and shift in place.  This is the third morning in a _row_ that Alex’s routine has been delayed because she just got frozen admiring Astra, and it’s getting a little bit untenable. 

 _This is getting kind of creepy_ , Alex tells herself.  She still feels no urge to move.  Astra’s breath puffs out, little ice crystals forming on Alex’s coffee table, and Alex’s own breath catches.  _Goddamn it.  I’m really fucking gay_.  She’s not even surprised by how easily she gives in and admits it. 

 _I should go get started on breakfast_.  Alex knows personally just how insatiable hungry Kryptonians can be early in the morning, she’s _experienced_ at this, and yet she can’t make herself get her charge’s food ready because Astra looks _so damn adorable_ there with one arm curled around a pillow and the other tucked up against her wiry chest. 

“Mmh, _my darling,_ _love your smile_ ,” Astra says in Kryptonian, or at least Alex _thinks_ so (she hasn’t really used the language in-depth since she and Kara’s last day of summer before they’d left for college, and it’s her second language anyway so Alex isn’t as instinctively fluent as she should be), and Alex is suddenly insanely, unreasonably jealous of whichever bitch has seduced her Kryptonian (don’t they know that Astra is still uncomfortable on this planet?  She’s emotionally vulnerable and they could break her heart, the uncaring shithead.  They’re probably just using Astra, that’s right, Alex is going to have to find this other person and put the fear of Alex Danvers into them), but it _does_ push her willpower just enough to get her over the threshold and send Alex scurrying for the kitchen with cheeks burning red. 

Astra loves her pancakes and eggs, as usual, and eats them with adorable glee ( _just friends_ , Alex reminds herself), then gives Alex a _totally friendly_ hug to thank her ( _just friends_ ), which leaves Alex fleeing to her bathroom and trying not to stammer as she offers a feeble excuse while trying to hide her blush ( _just friends_ ), then Alex has to re-do her makeup after running her head under cold water.  The end result is the duo leaving Alex’s apartment fifteen minutes late. 

On the plus side, Alex Danvers has arrived to work an hour early for the last five years, so she actually gets a gruff mutter of _approval_ from J’onn as she passes his office. 

Work at the DEO is quiet; Alex does bloodwork on a Branx who turned herself in to get treated for possible Khund xeno-pox, while Astra (still not allowed in the field, but allowed to have her red-sun bracelet turned down low so that she’s on about half of her normal invincible power) lounges and alternately chats with Kara and writes her fanfiction. 

Alex likes said fanfiction, but is a little worried that she’s being creepy when she imagines herself in the role of Astra’s character Captain Cass, with Astra as said character’s alien love interest.  As a result she tries to give the vaguest approving and encouraging advice she can.  Astra hangs on her every word, not even pretending anymore to be aloof, and Alex feels like the lowest of the low, leading this wonderful alien on. 

It’s almost a relief when she gets called into the field to help Kara fight a gravity-manipulating supervillain with the extremely creative name of Graviton Man.  Astra offers to help, but J’onn shakes his head, citing (a) protocol regarding her year of probation and (b) the fact that Kara has just as much ability to casually defy gravity as Astra and so should be fine with minimal backup. 

Graviton Man drops the money from his recent bank robbery and begins making what sounds an awful lot like a prepared speech about the strength of his powers and the weakness of Kara’s before Alex shoots him in the back with her new alien stun gun, and he crumples instantly.  Kara spends more time pouting at Alex and complaining that she actually wanted to hear the entire rant that the rookie supervillain had come up with than she or Alex spent actually getting to the scene of the crime. 

When Alex comes back to her office, Astra isn’t the only one there. 

“…so I had Cass make breakfast for Stella every morning to establish that they are good friends.  Friends do that, correct?”  Astra’s voice sounds both excited and worried. 

“Uh, sure,” Agent Vasquez replies, and Alex feels blood rush through her veins, heart pounding in her ears as she briefly envisions taking that hussy and throwing her into one of the supermax containment vaults—oh, _that’s_ who Astra must be dreaming of, that bitch Vasquez, who does she think she is, taking advantage of Astra when the General is still assimilating into Human culture and dealing with giving up on the Grand Plan that had sustained her for decades—or maybe she should just drag Vasquez to one of the training rooms and pound the shit out of her…

“Does Cass know that Stella loves her at this point?” Vasquez continues. 

“Not yet, they love each other but are both unaware…should I change that?” 

Vasquez snickers.  “No, no, it’s perfect, heh, keep it that…shit, Agent Danvers, ma’am!” 

Alex strides into her lab boiling like a thunderstorm, and Astra looks up wide-eyed from where she’s perched on a stool next to Vasquez going over something on Alex’s spare computer, Vasquez snapping to attention.  “Alexandra!  You are intact—is Kara alright?” 

“Yeah, wasn’t even a challenge—Vasquez, didn’t I assign you to check up on those Citadelian clones?” 

“Uh, no, ma’am,” Vasquez replies in confusion.  “Duty roster says…” 

“I’m sure I did.  Get moving, _Agent_.  If you have enough time to pal around with Astra, you have enough time to interview a couple of alien thugs.” 

“Ma’am, I…yes, ma’am.”  Vasquez shakes her head and leaves, muttering something that Alex doesn’t catch but sounds like _your vagina’s_ and something like _cobwebs_. 

“Are you alright?” Alex asks, looking over Astra with worried eyes.  “Did that hussy—uh, I mean, did Agent Vasquez ask you anything fishy?  Or hold your hand or try to kiss you?  Or, uh, anything sort of like that?” 

“She was merely helping me with my fanfiction,” Astra replies, equally worried.  “Is something the matter?  Why did you punish Agent Vasquez?  And why would she want to hold my hand?” 

“Astra, it’s alright, you’re going through a lot and I just want you to be safe,” Alex assures her, laying a gentle hand on Astra’s shoulder in a completely non-romantic way.  “It’s only been a few months since you surrendered to the DEO, after all…” 

“I am well, Alexandra, I promise,” Astra swears, and Alex feels weak at the knees as those dark Kryptonian eyes look up at her.  “Please do not punish Agent Vasquez, I asked her to help me review my writing before I post another chapter.” 

“Well I can do that too!” Alex says hastily, resolving to apologize to that hussy—uh, Vasquez—later when she’s gotten these frustrating images of her Kryptonian kissing someone else out of her head.  She really _shouldn’t_ be so damn jealous, it’d only be right for Alex to step aside if Astra is in a relationship…but she’s also _really jealous_ , and she won’t let anyone take advantage of Astra if there’s even a chance that’s the case, damn it!  “Here, what do you need?” 

Astra flushes as Alex sits beside her, and the agent tries heroically and fails utterly to resist the urge to throw an arm around Astra’s shoulder.  “I, ah, that is, er, I wished to know if your—I mean, I wished to know if _Cassandra_ ’s motivations in this scene made sense?” 

Alex looks at the computer screen, and blushes furiously as she realizes that Astra is basically writing one of their morning routines here.  “They’re in love now, right?” 

“No, this is a prequel to the other stories, it is when they are just friends.  They love each other but do not know the other reciprocates.” 

Alex nods.  “Um, well, they seem awfully close, but I mean they do become lovers later…”  _God damn it, Danvers, you’re such a fucking hypocrite_.  “It does seem very friendly, though?” 

Astra beams at her (Alex’s heart skips a beat) and nods.  “That is what my intent was!” 

“Great!  Um.  Awesome!  So…next scene, then…” 

Alex manages to get a better handle on her impure thoughts and hypocritical desire to cuddle and kiss and date Astra in a Not Allowed romantic way over the next fifteen minutes, but then Astra thanks her with a hug, and Alex’s brain short-circuits. 

She excuses herself to the bathroom and remains there for a good fifteen minutes before she’s able to function like a normal human being in Astra’s presence again.  Thankfully, the walls of the DEO’s headquarters are lead-lined and soundproofed, so Astra only asks about Alex’s damp hair when she returns, a question that Ales is fortunately able to brush off. 

That night, Alex introduces Astra to Once Upon A Time, a show that Kara loves; Alex thinks the writing’s pretty uneven, personally, but whenever the Evil Queen swans onto screen and tries to get into the Savior’s pants Alex drowns her blush in beer, so there has to be _something_ to it.  This time, though, she spends so much time sneaking glances at Astra’s toned muscles and gently stroking Astra’s hair as the Kryptonian curls up against her to even remember that the TV exists. 

When Alex starts yawning, Astra sits up and switches places with her, and Alex falls asleep with Astra’s fingers in her hair and the TV’s babble in her ear. 

***

Astra is completely failing at being Just Friends. 

She’s taken to asking Agent Vasquez and Kara and anyone who’ll listen to confirm for her that Astra and Alex’s relationship is just friendly.  J’onn now wears a tinfoil hat at all times and locks himself in his office whenever Astra approaches. 

She _must_ find a solution.  Matters are getting out of hand.  For Rao’s sake, she is _dreaming_ about being wed to Alexandra on a nightly basis now. 

Astra leaves the DEO early after the Martian threatens to lock her up if she doesn’t “deal with your personal issues with Agent Danvers _before_ I go insane or my head explodes”, and so is curled up reading a book called _Mistborn_ (it is very entertaining, and involves Humans who can gain superpowers from eating metals) when Alex comes home. 

“Hey, there, are you ready for _Empire_?” 

Astra looks up, confused.  “Is that another television program?” 

Alex muffles a giggle.  “No, it’s the second _Star Wars_ movie.” 

Astra jerks up as if electrified.  “Yes!  Absolutely!”  She remembers herself as she’s about to hug Alex, and forcibly calms herself.  “Ah, how was the end of your day?” 

“Ugh, it was ridiculous, the Dominator tech we’re trying to reverse-engineer seems to rely on psionic energy, won’t be easy to find an alternative power…”  Her phone chimed, and Alex pulled it out with a frown.  “Who’s…that’s weird.” 

“What?” 

“I just got a text from Lucy Lane, says ‘I’m going to miss sister night, have a date with Lena’.  How did Lucy and Kara switch phones?” 

“Likely an accident,” Astra offers, and Alex nods, albeit with a frown. 

“True.  Still weird.  Alright, I ordered Chinese so let’s get the movie set up.” 

The movie is exactly as good as Kara promised.  The food arrives about ten minutes in and is finished by the time the Rebels flee Hoth, and Alex starts to droop around the time Leia and Han reach Cloud City.  Astra strokes her hair to lull her to sleep as usual, but then something happens that makes Astra freeze. 

The music swells, and Astra’s breath catches as Princess Leia kisses Han Solo.  The smuggler is hauled away, and…

“I love you!” Princess Leia blurts out on-screen. 

And Alex, half-asleep on Astra’s chest, smiles and murmurs, “I love you too, Astra.” 

Astra sits there in stunned immobility for a good minute and a half, until she works up the willpower to grab the remote and pause the movie.  The sudden silence and movement makes Alex frown, and she slowly opens her eyes, pushing herself upright. 

“Astra?  Wha’s…”  Alex yawns.  “What’s the matter?” 

“You love me,” Astra whispers.  Alex goes white. 

“Oh.  Oh, no, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” 

“You love me,” Astra murmurs again, reverentially.  Alex’s babbling stops, and her breath catches as she sees the look in Astra’s eyes. 

Astra lunges, claiming her Human’s lips in her own and pushing her back on the couch, and Alex responds, arms gripping the back of Astra’s head and squashing her face into Alex’s, their kisses hot and sloppy and not really romantic sweeping-off-of-feet style but certainly passionate.  Finally, they surface, as Alex needs air. 

“I love you,” Astra gasps.  “It is _so_ good to finally say that!  I love you, Alexandra, I love you, I love you…” 

“Shut up and kiss me again, General,” Alex pants, and pulls her back down. 

They have to re-watch _The Empire Strikes Back_ the next night, but both agree that it’s worth it. 

***

Alex and Astra make it about five feet into the DEO the morning after their mutual confession of love before Vasquez (and shit, Alex owes her a big apology) notices the way that Alex is beaming and Astra won’t let go of her hand, and wolf-whistles.  Winn looks up from his computer banks, and offers a thumbs-up with a grin as agents applaud.  J’onn pokes a head out of his office, grunts in approval, takes off his tinfoil hat, and immediately puts it back on with a wince. 

“I remind all personnel that there will be no fraternization on my secret government base during active duty hours,” the Martian calls out, and he retreats back into the dark safety of his lair—er, office—but this time leaves the door open.  Kara emerges from Alex’s lab, catches one glimpse of the blushing couple, and squeals like a siren before doing a backflip in midair and superspeeding across the lobby to grab both women in a hug. 

“Alex, Aunt Astra!  I’m so happy you’re finally together!  We should totally have a double date some time, you two and then me and Lena and, uh, well I’ll tell you later.  But I’m so glad you finally figured it out, it’s about time, I’m so happy for you!”  Kara pulls back just long enough to devote both of her arms to hugging Astra with enough strength to liquefy titanium. 

“Thank you, Little One,” Astra replies, squeezing Kara tight as a few tears spring to her eyes. 

“What do you need to tell us?” Alex asks with a furrowed brow. 

“Oh, nothing, it can totally wait, nothing important at all.”  Kara’s blushing now, but Alex is too busy floating on endorphins from love and validation to actually continue that line of thought. 

“Alright...if you say so, I trust you.”  Alex wraps her Kryptonians, sister and girlfriend both, in a hug and gives them both a squeeze.  “Thank you for understanding, Kara.” 

“Are you _kidding_?  Half the DEO has been waiting for you two to finally officially get together for _months_!  Rao, I think you just won me fifty dollars…”  She continues on, pulling back from the group hug, but Alex doesn’t really care what she’s saying because Astra is there and her eyes are so dark and watery and Alex can just drown in them forever…

They kiss right there in front of everyone, and Kara squeals in glee as they get a cheer. 

And they lived happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case it was unclear, Kara's secret is that she's dating multiple women at the same time (My friend Mollie calls it a "polycule"). This is because Kara is a wonderful gay sweetie who deserves all the love. 
> 
> Also in case it was unclear Astra was dreaming of Alex, Alex only /thought/ Astra was dreaming of someone else. 
> 
> Thanks to my awesome friend Mollie for beta'ing! She's the best. :)


End file.
